


Frayed a Bit About the Edges

by Quicksilver_Rain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Enchantments, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_Rain/pseuds/Quicksilver_Rain
Summary: Okay, listen.L I S T E NI recently read PeaceHeather's What You Are in the Dark (Is Beautiful) and honestly?? The bit about the relationship tethers is like, really vivid and really powerful to me and I just, have like, had this floating around in my noggin since mylastread-through.I finally folded like a cheap card table and drew it because I Am Weak





	Frayed a Bit About the Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What you are in the dark (is beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624467) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> Ya'll please go read this fic, I'm literally begging you.

In the last fanart I did for this fic, where Loki still has his "Warm Skin," so to speak. 

I like to think that the full force of the Enchantment doesn't take effect until after the geas' (geases? geasi?) have been removed. I don't think that's actually how it works in the fic, but here we are. 

The thicker tethers are woven instead of braided or something, mostly because they're prettier that way, I think, but also because I tried to do something braided looking and wanted to cry after twenty tries. I think this came out fairly well, though.

(I also found out during this process that I don't actually own a silver gellyroll, which isn't very cash money of me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Chapter 3 of What You Are in the Dark (Is Beautiful) by PeaceHeather


End file.
